The Crime of Murder and Insanity
by Lexie Kamba
Summary: The white holders are the key to defeating the devils. The darkness as toke over the world, and only Harley Brown stands alone with few to call for help. Lusiki as had her eye on her, and now she's ready to possess her. With help of furture friends, can Harley make out of here alive? Or will the world fall to its knees for Lusiki The Devil princess?


**Me: I've always wanted to do this, but I could never figure out of to set it up. Now, I've figured out how to put this story together. I actually have a few rules on this:**

**If this weren't a fan fiction, this would be an anime.**

**Creepypasta is the focus of this fanfiction (Once it gets past the introductions)**

**There will be Language, Gore (Possibility), Torture, Mentions of Rape, Witchcraft, and Depression.**

**There will be romance, but the main love couple will be somewhat considered beastly**

**This story is focused on OCs**

**This is about all I have to stay until later chapters. If you want to figure out the costume, I'll post them on my DeviantART as soon as you guys want. Please don't nitpick.**

**The Crime for Murder and Insanity**

**Chapter 0: Meet the Devils of our world/ Introduction Part 1**

**(Lusiki, Skuller, The queen and Harley belong to me)**

**-LOADING-****Location: Hell's castle for the royal**

**Time of Day: September 11****th****, 2001 (9/11)**

**3****rd**** person:**

**-LOADING-**

In the kingdom of Hell, there is a castle where the royals live. They watch the humans of Earth and pick the ones they want possess and take over. There lived two devils, Skuller and Lusiki. Skuller was the servant to the princess, Lusiki. They live on the west side of the castle and hold more power than most royals hold in the castle. The king and queen have told them multiple times how wicked and evil they were.

Lusiki is with her servant watching a human baby during 9/11. The baby was nowhere near the event, but she was special. She was a human baby who held something powerful. Lusiki had seen this baby when she was born, this was one of the reasons why she toke interest in this baby. She could have killed her when she was born due to her undeveloped lungs, but Lusiki could never do it.

Skuller had lectured her about it, but Lusiki could never hurt the baby. After she showed Skuller the baby on its 5th month of life, he told her that was a white aura holder; they possessed special powers when they release it.

"I wish I could possess her..." Lusiki muttered while watching the girl arriving home and being held by her mom to her house. Lusiki hasn't heard this baby's name yet, but she was sure its name was Harley.

"You do realize that her aura-"

"YES I KNOW!" Lusiki yelled. "It prevents me from possessing her..." Lusiki sighed. Her red demon eyes returning to the baby who is now 1 years old. (It's now 6/13th, 2002)

"Pause it!" Lusiki commanded. Skuller grabbed the remote on the table and paused it. The screen paused at a scene where Harley was opening one of her presents. The screen showed a dark aura surrounding the room. Harley had a white aura protecting her.

"What is it Lusiki?" "Harley Brown, She's giving off her aura again!"

"This is out of the ordinary how?" "Look at the dark aura this time!" Lusiki pointed at the screen. Skuller followed her finger and saw that the people who wore there, where now surrounded by a dark aura.

"Even her parents…" Skuller commented as Lusiki kept looking at the screen. Lusiki snapped her fingers and hit Skuller in the head with her crown.

"Resume the show." Lusiki commanded. After rubbing his head, Skuller resumed the show.

"Miss Lusiki?" A voice said. The voice came from behind the door. Lusiki face palmed and sighed.

"It's open dumbass…" The door opened reviling a low rank demon.

"The queen wishes to speak to you..." The low rank spoke in a nervous tone. Lusiki sat up from her chair and walked towards the low rank. Skuller followed in pursed.

"Low rank, pause my screen and make sure nobody comes in here." Lusiki ordered. Not wanting to be her lunch, the low rank grabbed the remote and paused the screen. The screen paused at Harley's 1st day of school (9/16th, 2007)

"I wonder why Lusiki watches this White holder." The low rank whispered to herself and exited the room, closing the door behind her. It made some noise, but not loud enough to disturbed anyone.

**Throne Room:**

"My lady, what is of your desire?" Lusiki said kneeling toward the queen of demons. The queen smirked at the demon's servant who squirmed to kneel before his queen. She soon got up and walked towards the two demons.

"You may stand." As the two stood up, the queen walked towards a massive computer (The big computer they have at NASA). This computer watches adult of the human world.

"If you haven't noticed, the white holders have been disappearing from the earth." The queen said as she pulls up a map of Earth with many black colored areas.

"The entire eastern hemisphere has been conjured by our army, and South America is slowly, VERY, slowly losing its fate." The queen said. Lusiki quietly snickered at the queen's hatred for South America.

"North America has become a major threat to both world and us. The have mostly christens there, meaning majority believe in God. This is the one country not allowing us to conquer this planet." The queen said as Skuller toke notes.

"You know that Harley Brown, correct Lusiki?" Lusiki nodded. "Good, I need you to go to her middle school when she turns 14, she will be at her most venerable. You may lie; you may do what you please to her." Lusiki snickered in delight. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the queen.

"But you must not let her die. If she dies, god will take her and use her against us when the end comes." Lusiki's eyes widen. God had his eye set on this girl too.

"That is understood madam, me and Lusiki will report to our stations as soon as possible. Is there anything else you need?" Skuller asked.

"Yes there is. I need Skuller to possess a boy who will meet Harley again when she is 15. You may hear her call him 'Oni-Chan**(1)**'." Skuller nodded. The queen smiled at the boy's loyalty.

"Lusiki and Skuller, I hold high expectations for you two, DO. NOT. FAIL. ME." The queen said in a bold voice. The two nodded and left the throne room.

"Skuller, come here for a bit." The queen order. Skuller stopped and turned around and walked back and Lusiki left the room.

"Make sure to corrupt Harley as much as you can. You may not kill anyone that is close to Harley without my orders. You may join Lusiki if she is to use Harley for a killing spree. You may also ******(2) **her." Skuller grinned like a wild animal and fled the room in joy.

"I hope they do what I ask. Harley would make the most excellent commander to our army." The queen said. She looks at her computer that followed Lusiki and Skuller's journey back to their room.

"I wonder, how much Lusiki and Harley are really alike." The queen said as she turned towards her own quarters.

**Skuller and Lusiki's room**

As the door slammed, Lusiki yawned as Skuller went towards the kitchen.

"Yo Skull, what's for dinner?" Lusiki asked using human slang she learned while on some popular chick's face book.

"Ummm… I'm not quite sure. Give me a sec." Skuller replied digging into the cabinets and refrigerator. Lusiki sighed and saw her screen paused at Harley's 5th year of school.

"Did that low rank watch some it?" Lusiki questioned and resumed the show. Lusiki gasped at the scenes.

"Skull! You have to see this!" Lusiki yelled as Skuller left the kitchen and went to the living room.

"What is it- DARK MANA!" Skuller yelled at the amount of light and dark was battling for control of Harley.

"Look at that dark energy, it must fell so good.." Lusiki fantasized and Skuller gave her a weird look. Skuller continued to watch. As soon as December 2012 rolled in, the dark aura had completely disappeared.

"Lusiki, your dreams have been blown to pieces by Harley's new boyfriend." "BOYFRIEND?!" Lusiki yelled as Skuller went back to the kitchen.

"This will be harder than I-" Lusiki stopped herself and grinned like the Grinch.

"Skuller." "What's up Lus?" "When Harley turns 14, possess her boyfriend to break up with her." Skuller was a bit confused at first, but finale got it.

"So she can be more venerable!" "You guessed it!" Lusiki said as Skuller ran back to the kitchen to get Lusiki's food.

"This will be the most fun I've ever had." Lusiki smirked as she flipped her white hair behind her elf ears.

"This will be the most fun.."

**-LOADING-**

**Lusiki is latterly a princess BTW**

**1: Onii-chan means Big Brother in Japanese**

**2: The censor word is Rape. It's censored because the queen's mouth can make words like that censored for Skuller's ears. The walks latterly have ears.**

**Next Time: You will Meet Harley Brown, Who has quit the experience with life. We also meet her 'Onii-Chan' and her boyfriend! Lusiki also prepares for her biggest possession ever!**

**(Yeah, the creepypasta part isn't coming in for a while, so just sit back and wait)**

**TBC**

******-LOADING-**

**Level 1 Completed**

**Bonus Round:****  
**

Streets of Tokyo (December of 1997):

On the streets of tokyo, there in the dark allays, there lays a doll. His name is the Tails Doll, but he is not loved. He was part of a crappy game, therefore, holds a crappy reputation. He is based on many creepy stories, but as much fun as killing people who are stupid enough to try his summon, he was bored of it. He has a human form in which he blends in with, but he hangs out in dark alleys like these. He holds only one wish...

To have a true, sane friend. A girl friend is a plus, but a friend is all he wants...


End file.
